Amy and Lucy go to London
by Fower15
Summary: may be kept as a one shot but if everyone likes it, maybe ill upload more chapters. Ive put Jen and Tilly because its Amy and Lucy so its Amy and Lucy, not Jelly :) They will have surprises along their paths, but is it true that spending time together can bring people closer or have people drift apart due to lack of things in common
1. Chapter 1

Amy and Lucy go to London. May be a ONE-SHOT if nothing comes out of it.

''Red! Aaaaaand number 65!''

''I can't believe you actually went through with, bloody bus bingo!''

''C'mon Luce. I like this! This is what I always do, I like London, I live in London, I see London, I do freaky stuff in London!''

''Ewwwww''

''Not like that''

''Sometimes I wonder about you Miss Downham!''

''Oh really, Miss Dixon. Well then, I shall freak you out even more so then, C'mon'' She spoke as she tugged at Lucy for her to follow her.

Amy happily sighed and breathed in the fresh air of London, causing Lucy to laugh.

''Whaaaaat?'' Amy jokingly sulked and poked Lucy in the ribs.

''Oi! Oi! Ok! Stoppp please!'' Lucy cried back.

After Amy had stopped she turned to Lucy.

''Why were you laughing? What was funny? I didn't find anything funny!''

''Shhhh miss gobby! Let me tell ya then! It was when you stood up tall and brought your arms in as you took a breath, it just reminded me of a few things'' Lucy sighed as she leant on a banister to try and calm herself down and get her breath back.

''Like?''

Luc y started laughing.. 'Liike when we went to Liverpool''

''Ah yeah.. god that was a freezing cold day for gods sake! I loved that warm coat though''

''Yeah, same but it just wasn't that freezing cold feeling I remembered, in fact to be honest Ames I didn't really notice it. Just remembered when you played Jen and when she like swooped down the bloody sand dune'' Lucy laughed, holding her stomach in.

''Oi! That was good! I felt like an eagle! Being free and shiz''

''Shiz?''

''Yes Lucy Jane, shiz. Better than saying shi-''

''I know, Amelia Rose! I'm not seventeen!''

''Like Tilly was then eh?'' Amy poked her in the arm.

''That smooch was alright though wasn't it?'' Amy winked.

''Oh my god, Amy! Shut it! That was my first kiss on screen and I hated it''

Amy looked shocked and joked, looking offended.

''Nah, not like that babe.. honestly. Didn't you remember feeling my lips shake?'' Lucy laughed.

''Yes but I thought you said before that you weren't cold?''

Lucy looked puzzled. ''Oh yeah…. Anyway… Im going coffeeing, coming?''

Amy was confused. ''Er… yeah, ok, wait up''

Lucy looked behind her and thought. ''Stupid Lucy!''

She smiled when Amy actually caught up with her.

''God Old Grandma! Took you ages to catch up, considering how fast you were when Jelly were running faster than that, when we pushed off each other''

''Erm… Less of the Grandma please! Not even a mum yet.. and anyway.. we had to as it was on the television. We did enough walking anyway. So..'' Amy stuck her tongue out and walked up to the counter as they were stood at the door.

''Erm. One white coffee please and one cappuccino, please''

''I cant believe you remembered''

''Course I did Til- erm Lucy''

''HA! You were about to say Tilly then weren't you?''

''Nooo…'' Amy started blushing.

''Yes you did..'' Lucy loved seeing Amy blush but because she didn't think it was fair, she stopped her teasing. ''All right you. Get the drinks then'' Lucy pointed at the cashier that was clearly smirking.

Lucy started to smile thinking it was nothing until the cashier started crying.

''Erm.. are you ok there?'' She asked, causing the care in Amy to raise her head too.

''Oh my god. You ok?''

The cashier nodded enthusiastically and wiped his tears.

''Yes. Sorry. Thank you. I don't really know what to say really.,,'' he jumbled up his words.

Amy laughed. ''Hey its ok. Erm, do you want to talk to us? We're not really doing anything are we Luce?'' she turned to Lucy..

''Of course.. come and sit with us on your next break, sorry I should of thought of that. Its just I thought because some people don't really talk to other new people or strangers and they want comfort from something else.. you know''

''Yes thank you.. I appreciate it. Really. Its just me being silly'' he smiled.

''Ok then. We will see you when you come and see us then yeah?'' Amy asked.

''Yes. Thank you, Miss Downham and Miss Dixon''

''Wh? But how?'' Lucy studied the cashiers face.

''I watch Hollyoaks n I love it'' he smiled. ''Can I say that I cried for about a week when Jen got taken away? I loved Jen, still do'' he looked down, blushing as it could be classed as him loving Amy.

''annnd obviously I love my Tils'' he laughed.

''Annnnd you're my new best friend'' she laughed back..

''Ok.. what's your name then?''

''George'' he laughed really hard and couldn't hold his laughter in.

''Seriously?'' Amy laughed back, now realising what was going on.

''Ames! That's a bit tight, don't you think?''

Amy laughed and sighed heavily.

''Thanks for the drinks George'' she said as she handed money over.

''Thanks'' he replied.

As she smiled, a poster at the side of George caught her eye.

He caught her staring.

''Hey, do you want a copy of it?''

''If its not too much trouble''

''No of course not'' he replied, handing one over.

''Thank you George'' she laughed again as she waved, smiled and went to look for a few seats for her, Lucy and George.

''Im sorry, George. Don't know what her problem with you is really. Im terribly sorry'' she laughed.

He chuckled. ''Like I said I love Hollyoaks and watch it'' he winked.

She just smiled, not getting the joke but fake laughed so it looked like she got the joke and not being rude, then went on her way to Amy where she was sat down and reading the poster, still giggling to herself.

''Right… whats your problem with that poor boy?''

''His name's George''

''Yeah, so it's the same name as the Royal Baby. So what?''

''Lucy! His name is Georrrrrrrge!''

''And you've told me! So what?'' she said getting annoyed.

Amy sighed, placed her cup down and sat next to Lucy, placing her hand over her knee.

'Stay calm' Lucy thought to herself..

''Lucy? He's called George.. He watched Hollyoaks.. what've you just said to him, after he said ''he loved his Tils?''

''Ummmm.. that he's my best friend? Why? Ohhh are you jealous?''

''Nahh.. I'm already your closest and bestest friend of the lot anyway, what I was saying was.-''

''Think highly of yourself don't you?''

''LUCY! Shut it! One minute, please?'' Amy laughed. ''So you've called him you're best friend, yeah? And he was saying Tils? George and Tilly are best friends right?''

''OOOOOOOOOOOHH!'' Lucy started blushing..

''Silly!'' Amy laughed, poking her and messing her hair up.

''You leave that alone!''

''What that?'' she said pointing at Lucy's hair. ''I could use that there'' she said pointing towards a table with slightly spilt coffee under it, the type where you really have to look to notice it.

''Hang on.. are you comparing my hair to a mop?''

''No, I'm saying your hair is a mop!''

''Oh really? Right then!''

''What? Does Miss Dixon really have nothing to return with?'' Amy said comparing this conversation to the one they once had the day they both met. She then held the poster in her hand.

Lucy laughed reminiscing the day.

''Just read that and drink your bloody drink!''


	2. Chapter 2

Amy and Lucy go to London

May be slightly longer just because I got a couple of reviews tonight! Thank you Claire0881 and Jelly fan! I will dedicate this chapter to you both and if anyone else would either give a review or any feedback or ideas, I will of course dedicate chapters to you also. Thank you to everyone who has supported me throughout everything via my fanfics and kept me carrying on our lovely Jelly! Or Lumy So yeah, be free to ask for any requests as well, whether they be a few chapters or one shots and you never know, you may give me just enough inspiration to make them longer ;) F x

2

''Alright Granny''

''Oi! Im not a granny''

''Yeah? Well before you said less of the granny, not the OLD, you definitely need a memory recap''

''Whatever''

''that's all you can say isn't it. Hey? Getting down with the grannys are we? Gonna play bingo are we?''

''Hey, you got me started on that!''

''Yeah well, memory test needed''

''ER-''

Lucy held out her hand to stop Amy talking and disrupting her.

''No interruptions!''

Amy rolled her eyes and nodded, giving up.

''When did we- er Jelly meet?''

''You were about to say we then, weren't you?''

''NO, Amy, come onnnn''

''Fine, Ill leave you for now, tease you later though''

''Eurgh''

Lucy's mobile interrupted them through their playful conversation and as soon as Amy saw Lucy type her password in, she checked and replied to her message and then her background showed up and then Lucy's lips came into a bright smile, causing Amy to frown.

''What?'' Lucy laughed.

''Nothing.''

''Come on, Amy. Ive known you like 3 years! I know that face''

''What face?''

''The face that says ''Im jealous'' perhaps?''

''Why would I be jealous'' she replied.

'''cause it's moi! Obvioslah!'' Lucy pronounced in a failed attempt at a Maddie - like accent.

Amy burst out laughing. ''Oh my god, can you seriously hear yourself?''

''Get with it grandma Amel-''

''And you can stop calling me that! I hate my full name! I mean Amelia? Really? Who the hell were my parents when they called me that?!''

''Oi! It's a nice name!''

Amy sighed heavily.

''don't know about you but I need to go to the ladies'. This drinks gone straight through me!''

''Eww''

''HA! Said id freak you out!''

''Yeah.. weird eh? Go toilets then!''

Amy stood up to attention. 'Yes Ma'am! Demanding much!''

They both shook their heads. Amy waved at Lucy and turned to face and walk through the door of the ladies'.

Lucy shook her head and arrived at the bar.

''Hello Madam'' came the attention of the cashier who indeed was not George.

''Oh… hello'' Lucy gave a friendly smile.

''Expecting someone else hey? Someone called George maybe?''

''How do you?''

''Know? I know all right! Look'' he pointed leaning closer to Lucy as he leant.

''You see that guy in the middle of the tables? Up and over those couple of stairs just as you'd turn to go to the toilets?''

''Uh huh''

''Well..'' he stated as a finely dressed gentleman came out of serving people in a smart suit. It was as though George would have known all of the people who he was accompanied with as they all looked deep in conversation with George jumping up and down sometimes as he was excited.

Lucy thanked the man, roughly getting what he was on about and as she ventured further towards her new friend George, she could see more of the view and there was in fact a round circle of tables with a lot of people filling them up, laughing and looking as though they were all having a good time. She then saw someone who may possibly have something to do with George as they brought out a present in a bag, the ones that come with helium balloons that have whatever personal message you desired on them.

This one was brightly coloured with lots or extravagant shades of each colour that you could think of. It also had the message:

''_25 Today! Happy Birthday George''_

Lucy thought back to when herself and Amy first met George. By the look on his face you could say he would have had an excellent birthday from the start of the day when they first arrived at the comfortable cottage café. Lucy smiled at this and she reflected back on the colour scheme everyone had chosen for the celebration. This made her think more of Amy and her when they go out once in a while to different galleries and she remembered once when Amy couldn't paint anything as every colour went everywhere. Lucy inwardly giggled at the reminiscence.

Just then her brain reminded her that Amy was still in the toilets. _What was taking her so long_? Lucy was going to find out. She looked to her right and saw the ladies' toilets and pushed the door open.

What happened in the toilets before when Lucy was speaking to the nice man at the desk.

Amy entered the toilets and sighed. She just broke down and couldn't help it anymore. She was constantly jealous of whoever was putting that permanent smile on her face and she was damned if she wouldn't be able to stop them.

She sighed again and went into the cubical. She pulled the toilet seat down and sat on the lid.

''_Grow up Amy! She's your friend. That is IT! Nothing else!_''

She punched the side of the cubicle and hit too hard, causing her hand and knuckled to bleed as she didn't realise that there were spare nails from where the old holder for the toilet roll must have been, making her regret her actions completely straight away.

And to make things worse, the toilets door opened.

''Ames?'' Called Lucy.

''Yeah, ill be out in a min hun'' she replied, holding the tissue even tighter to her nose and mouth if at all possible more than she already was doing. She wished she could do that. Call her 'hun' and make herself smiley and happy all the rest of her life knowing she'd have Lucy and never lose her to anyone else because they trusted each other even more than any relationships would with any people. Go home to her at night and snuggle up near the fire and watch silly rom coms. Cry and laugh together. Be there for each other when they needed and wanted each other.

''Ok'' came the response.

Amy, still sat on the lid brought her phone up to her face and rolled her finger over her background. It was of her and Lucy on the day they went to Liverpool. A day which meant the world to all of their fans out there. The day they went to Crosby Beach and kissed. 'Ah that kiss was amazing'. As she reminded herself she did in fact remember the time when Lucy's lips were shaking, but she was there to warm them up so it was ok, wasn't it?

''You fallen down there or something?''

''Impatient Madam''

''Yeah guess you got that right. Always was always will be, wont change for no-one, you taught me that''

''Damn right''

Lucy laughed. ''Just get your ass out here now''

Amy laughed and opened the cubicle, revealing her bleeding knuckles and teary eyes and face all blurred and stuffy and red from crying.

''Oh, whats wrong? Amy! Come on to the sink we need to wash your hands! What did you do? Who did this to you?''

For a moment, Amy zoned out and loved it. Lucy was caring for her and Amy had all the attention that anyone would of wanted. She smiled. ''Caught my nail''

''Right ok, we're gonna chat Cmon!''

As they came out of the toilets, they sat back down in their seats.

''Whats wrong then?''

Amy guessed it would only be worse if she lied to her best friend.

''It was before when you smiled at your phone and weve been here how long? And I haven't even made you smile!''

Lucy sighed and pulled Amy to her enclosing her warm arms tightly around her.

''OI! Less of that nonsense! Right? It was you that put a smile to my face, ok? You were the one. My background''

Lucy smiled and laughed at Amy's reaction that brought her eyes up big.

''That reminds me of another day at work''

''When Jen and Tilly you know whatted?''

''Yup'' Lucy smiled and for the first time it was just Amy laughing out of maturity.

''What? It wasn't funny, it was actually quite special. I loved that scene what we did. Even though it actually wasn't us you know it was special to me as it was my first time performing that anyway. Don't you get it? You've always done stuff for me and helped me probably without even realising. Silly!''

Lucy showed her background picture to Amy and it was the exact same picture. It was of when Amy, portraying her character Jen, took a picture of them enveloping their arms around each other and smiling.

Amy turned her screen around and showed Lucy, causing her to smile.

''See, you are special.. and guess what?''

''What?''

Lucy turned to her with the most serious face ever that even Amy was knowing she was damn right about what she said and definitely meant what was about to come out of her mouth.

''You're so special that even I love you''

She pulled Amy into a tight hug and squeezed her not too tight to hurt her but to let her know she was always there and whispered in her ear..

''I love My Amy-Wamey''

Now Amy knew everything was fine. She was special, she was the one who made Lucy smile and they love each other. To make this better, she was in the most caring, warming arms she could ever think possible. Amy chuckled and squeezed back..

''I love you too''


	3. Chapter 3

Amy and Lucy go top London Chapter 3

Thank you everyone! Such kind comments! Thank you Jelly Fan, Fergo, Claire, and also the people who've favourite and followed

''Wheres this George guy anyway?''

''Hey! Hes my besto don't diss''

''that's something Tilly would say''

''Erm, no. Tilly is sensible and wants her education''

''And wants Esther!'' Amy grumbled.

Lucy sighed. ''You know I'd always want you. I know how much in love our characters are''

Amy thought 'Yeah characters' and rolled her eyes.

''Oh… I get this! So I work with Jazz and yet you're jealous yet again! Might have to rename you!''

''It'd be better than A-''

''Hiya, I hope you don't mind but my breaks over now. You said for me to come over?''

''You don't have to be formal with us anymore George'' Lucy smiled. ''Oh, by the way, I know you've already kind of met, buuuut this here'' she spoke pointing at Amy. ''Is Ameeel'' smirking. ''You do that and youre dead'' she joked. ''But you said you love me''

''I do''

''Not getting married like''

''Shut it!''

''Im kidding, George. She's really called Amy. AND it's a lovely name!''

''it is yes'' he replied.

''Thank you'' she replied and just gave Lucy a stare.

''Hello George. I don't see why I shouldn't have introduced myself'' she giggled. ''But yeah, im Amy, nice to meet you properly without the giggles about your name''

''I got the joke by the way, very clever''

George laughed. ''Well lets hope I don't have friends called Phoebe, Vincent, Esther and Tilly then aye?'' Just then his face went serious.

Lucy and Amy noticed this.

''You don't do you?'' Lucy asked.

'No!'' he laughed ''bit of drama for you''

''very convincing'' Lucy jokingly sulked.

''Why thank you''

''So yeah I actually wanted to speak to you'' he replied, going all serious now.

''Um, yeah. Take a seat… in your own café!'' Amy smiled.

''Thank you''

Amy waved her hand in dismissal ''Just as long as you're home at ten'' she joked.

''So…'' Lucy stared at Amy after that silly comment, and then replaced her stare into a smile at George.

''What did you want to talk about?''

''Well its about you two actually''

Amy and Lucy went quiet and looked at each other seriously.

''Not like that'' he smiled as he sat down next to them in the free allocated seat.

''Look, you two are the most amazing people even existing. I just love you two. You've both helped me so much throughout my young adult years, so thank you''

''Ok… so what've we done?'' Lucy smiled wide with this new found information, still looking as confused as Amy's appearance showed.

''you've both helped me so much'' he burst out of enthusiasm.

Amy was shocked and then laughed.

''From watching Jen, I've got more enthusiastic and confident about myself''

''Think we've figured that!'' Lucy joked.

''Yup!'' he nodded and smiled. ''So that's what ive got off Amy'' he said looking at Amy.

''Why thank you George''

''And of course now, because of Jelly, obviously I understand that it was two girls together but because of you two, ive become very confident in who I am and I get that from Lucy''

''Ok'' Lucy smiled.

''I thank you two dearly as I used to get bullied at school and still people obviously have problems with it which is understandable. Especially my grandparents as they obviously didn't live in the time that it was known to either be ''acceptable'' or ''normal'' but I know what and who I am now and that's thanks to you two'' he started getting emotional.

''Oh god'' Amy sighed, placing her arm around his neck and Lucy at the other side comforting him.

''Its ok, that's good isn't it?'' Lucy replied.

''I just wanted to remind you that I love you both dearly and if it wasn't for Jelly and their undeniable chemistry and love for each other, I might not be here on this earth still.. Because I got bullied, I erm.. well it got so bad that I wanted to um.. you know what.. around the 13th of April in 2012, but thanks to two angels here, im proud of who I am now and you two literally saved me''

The two women were speechless and didn't know what to imagine to say. They obviously knew that they were loved by their fans and when they said that they helped them it was like ''ok, whatever'' but obviously not in this case and situation it wasn't. They actually helped someone in a vital stage of their life.

''Well… um'' Amy started as she swallowed the lump in her throat and tears that threatened to release. ''I don't know what to say really. Just thank you''

''Its fine!'' he spoke, wiping his tears. ''Im silly, sorry'' he chuckled.

''Its fine don't say sorry'' she laughed back and looked at Lucy. ''Cmon here hun'' she opened her arms only for Lucy to hold her tightly. George started crying again at the sight and they all hugged. ''GROUP HUG'' he shouted and laughed.

This caused all of the group to laugh and were amused. ''Softies'' he chuckled.

''Listen…'' Lucy said holding his hands in a serious matter. 'You EVER feel like that again, seriously. We're always here and we'll kick their arses ok? Come to us, come to Aunty Amy and Lucy listener'' she chuckled making him laugh at her silly comments.

He nodded enthusiastically and got his phone out, showing the two who were now sat in their seats his phone background. ''Thiiiis is him. He's called Vincent!'' he laughed out loud again and couldn't hold it in.

''He's a cutie!''

''Hm'' Lucy agreed looking over her shoulder.

''Anyway… my breaks over now so I think I should get back to work for a bit. Its been so nice speaking to you both and I hope we can meet again some time? Here's my number'' he smiled.

''OOOh I got his number'' Amy squealed. Lucy and George laughed.

''All right then George, see you later'' they said after each other.

''Bye'' he waved.

''Well he's a fine fellow'' Amy stated

''I hope I get to meet his boyfriend Vincent'' she then chuckled.

''Oi stop it you, stop it'' Lucy said seriously.

''That reminds me of-''

''Yes. The art challenge. Let's go''

''Ok Juicy Lucy'' she smirked as they both ran out of the café, waving bye to George as they went.

A/N: OK everyone. That was quite a long one.. any requests or anything you let me know…

I was thinking… for the majority, what would you like to see in the future?

Amy planning Lucy's birthday, inviting George when he comes with Vincent and has a tan because he's just gone to Spain, hence why they couldn't see each other that much.

Something happens to George

Lucy and Laurie have an argument and Amy's there to pick up the pieces.

George, Lucy and Amy move in together.

Lucy and Amy move in together (As friends even though they both want and think more but are scared of the other not wanting to be with each other)

Lucy surprises Amy for her birthday.

Lucy catches up with Scarlett and Amy goes to see James (Liam) and Alex (Diane) whove actually got together In real life in the story, not ACTUAL real life. Haha.

They meet another new person.

They have a massive party, with help of course from Scarlett (Maddie)

Any of these or any of your own amazing and unique ideas of course.. Any requests of your own ideas I shall indeed do some one shots. Like this one was supposed to be but ive had inspiration. Thank you. ANYTHING at all whether it be you have something you don't wanna speak to me about on reviews, you can pm me as sometimes its easier through screen and not just speaking and I wont tell anyone or anything but yeah. Also when people think others are peado's or something I hate it. Im not of course so im not one just to let you know because im in school myself and im 15 so yeah. If you have problems at home or whatever im here. Its basically what im going through at the moment and my honest release is writing things like this, as you can see ive done about 10 in total on different accounts but its just having feedback from my lovely reviewers. It really helps. A lot. So thank you F x


	4. Chapter 4

Amy and Lucy go to London chapter 4 Confusion and Betrayal Part 1

OK GUYS! Just had an amazing request from Jelly Fan! I will also include Claire0881 as they both tie into each other. This is for you both, my friends. This may be 2 chapters because 2 people reviewed. Hope you like! If you don't, then its probably because the ideas aren't just laid out now like in my other stories which were crap. Im gonna drag it out now and make them more interesting

When they left the comfortable cottage café building, they decided to take a stroll in the park and reminisce of their school days and days when they were younger.

''OI!''

''What?'' Amy replied

Lucy just stuck her tongue out.

Amy giggled and stuck hers out too.

They then strolled in comfortable silence, taking in the fresh air of that sunny early Friday afternoon.

''Y'know'' Amy started as she plonked herself down on to a swing and swaying it back and forth gently. ''I was surprised by George''

''Yeah, like a lot of things and people'' Lucy joked as she followed Amy's actions.

Amy tutted. ''You know.. youre so sarcastic''

''yeah but I get away with it, so what did he surprise you with and how did George surprise you?''

''With what he said!'' she spoke enthusiastically. ''Werent you moved?''

''Nah.. was just crying at paint drying on the wall..''

''Stop it!'' Amy sighed as she placed a hand on Lucy's knee.

''Stop what?'' Lucy spoke whilst looking deeply into Amy's eyes.

''You know what..'' Amy replied as she came closer and brought her hand forward.

'This is it Luce' she thought

Amy's face was deadly serious until…

''TAG!'' Amy shouted, running off..

'I swear something was gonna happen then.' Lucy thought as she sighed and followed Amy.

As she caught up, so did a very windy and cold, wintry breeze.

''Br! Its freezing!'' Amy moaned.

Lucy sighed and pulled her coat off and placed it on and around Amy's shoulders.

''That wasn't a hint!'' Amy protested as she was about to take the coat off.

''Take it'' Lucy replied, smiling as she rubbed Amy's shoulders, instantly feeling how warm Amy was getting.

After a few minutes of zoning out she was brought back to Earth as Amy tapped her shoulders.

''Hey! This is my car? Were here?'' she joked, shaking her jeeps keys.

''Oh, sorry, just thinking..''

''About moi? Im fabulous darling!'' Amy replied, mocking a Sharon Osborne act.

Lucy sighed ''Get in the car''

''That sounds creepy''

''Ok then, get in YOUR car''

''jeep''

''Just get in your bloody blue shiny glitzy blitzy freakin jeep!''

''Very detailed, wonder why? HA!'' Amy replied as she opened the drivers door, nodding towards Lucy to open the passenger door to get in.

Once the doors were closed and locked, they both got their seatbelts on and sighed as the silence surrounded them. It was a peaceful silence.

''Well.. that was a VERY busy day'' Amy exaggerated as she switched the ignition on within turning her car keys. She turned to Lucy and they smiled at each other.

As Amy came out of the car park, she turned into the side of the road and she entered the sat nav details in and laughed. ''should of done it before we set off, still not got the hang of this'' she laughed, turning to Lucy and smiled. She just saw Lucy staring out of the car window.

''Heyyy'' Amy cooed as she placed her hand on Lucy's knee, forgetting what she had just been doing with the sat nav.

''Hm?'' Lucy was startled out of her daze.

''Sweetie, whats up?''

''Oh nothing''

Amy sat there and relaxed in her driving seat and sat with her arms crossed and the 'We're not going anywhere until you tell me' face

''Fiiiiine… ok well me and Laurie haven't been good for a bit and I just wanted to speak to someone about it but I didn't know who in the world would care'' she sighed.

''I thought you and him were ok?''

''We are.. well were. Obviously''

''Whats he done this time?'' Amy asked concerned, comparing this time to the time before when he cheated on her with Scarlett (the one who played Maddie)

''I just don't know. That's it. I mean, when we did stuff, it felt special and now that ive known he's cheated on me in the past.. with my bloody best friend… well was and was one of them as you're my besto now. Ames, I just don't know! I know I said I forgive him but..'

''part of you doesn't? theres always some niggling in that little stomach of yours isn't there Luce?''

Lucy nodded and looked at Amy with tears in her eyes.

''Well.. when I drop you off, do you want me to come in with you? Just so you're ok? You know like a 'besto does?'''

Lucy nodded enthusiastically.

''Thank you besto''

''No problem'' she replied as she gave her a hug. ''Babe, im always here for you, ok? You got me!'' she smiled.

Lucy smiled back and nodded again. ''Lets get some tunes on then!'' she said to lighten the atmosphere causing Amy to laugh. It couldn't be any better when their song came on the radio.

''Lucky ones, by Lana del rey will play now'' the radio station guy said.

''Hm'' Amy laughed. ''This is our songgg aaaand Jen's gonna be pissed I nicked her car'' she enthused and chuckled as she started the engine off again, and turned to look at Lucy for the final time before driving. ''You know you do invent the most weirdest words!''

''Eurgh! You get driving!'' Lucy laughed in reply to her comment.

After they had turned a couple of streets and a couple of roads, they arrived at Laurie's place.

Amy switched the ignition off and the car was silent. Not even a peep could be heard. She turned to Lucy, slowly raising her head. ''Ready?''

''Ready!''


	5. Chapter 5

Amy and Lucy go to London Confusion and Betrayal part 2/2

Ok guys, this is where Claire's and JellyFan's review come in F x (bit of swearing in it)

Lucy sighed as they both exited the car, leaving them closing and locking the doors stood on Laurie's drive.

Amy walked around the Jeep and said nothing, but placed her hand at the bottom of Lucy's back In a sign of support and knowing that she was always there for her. Lucy turned to her and gave her a big warm squeezed hug.

''Thank you besto'' she spoke emotionally, voice cracking.

''Heyyy! Shhh, its ok'' Amy cooed and squeezed her to her chest, protecting her with her arms and placed her head on Lucy's shoulder.

''Cmonn shhh its ok, if anything happens, well you can fall back on me cant you?'' Amy grinned wide.

''What?'' Lucy asked surprised.

''Yup! If anything does happen, you promise to tell me even though im out here aaand you can come stay with me for as long as you like'' she winked. ''Well that is what best friends do isn't it?'' Amy laughed pulling her tighter to herself.

Lucy nodded and came close to Amy, rubbing her nose alongside hers and smiled as she closed her eyes. She then opened them and looked Amy directly in the eyes. ''I love you''

''I love you too sweetie, so what we said yeah?''

Lucy got a bit annoyed as Amy just said it back like it was supposed to be said back. She wasn't surprised like Lucy would've been.

Lucy nodded and headed for the door. Before she forgot, she ran back to Amy and pressed her lips to her cheek and winked. ''See ya in a few gorgeous'' she joked.

''Ill be waiting'' she winked back and they both burst out laughing, considering the state of what Lucy may happen to be in, in a several amount of minutes, that was a good atmosphere.

She sighed again and opened the door slowly with her key as she looked back at Amy and waved, with her response, Amy guided her hand in a pointing motion in front of her and shrugged as in to mean that if it does go wrong she's always here.

Lucy nodded and whispered. ''Thank you besto''

Amy winked back and smiled. She then glanced and nodded in the direction of the door that was slowly opening.

She clearly didn't see Laurie stood by the door, even when he closed it she didn't because Lucy was on a roll.

''You know what Laurie? If we cant trust each other and love each other without having doubts'' she continued as she continued to walk fast in the front room ''Then we might aswell- SCARLETT?!''

''LUCE! THIS ISNT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE''

''Oh that cheesy line eh? REALLY DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT WHEN YOU'RE IN YOUR UNDERWEAR! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! Get out now. GET OUT!'' Lucy shouted and started crying only for Scarlett to hug her but Lucy wasn't having any of it. ''NO! GET OUT! RIGHT NOW!'' Lucy continued, pointing to the door, shaking her head.

Scarlett got up and ran out the door, surprising Amy, but Scarrlett didn't notice as she clutched her clothing to her and kept running, the only thing she should just continue to do..

''Poor Luce'' she whispered to herself, getting emotional. No one was gonna hurt her girl- STOP IT! She is Lauries girl! She thought to herself.

''Oh I don't know, they might just see sense and sort it out'' she said to herself, disappointed of what she wanted to happen would clearly not now.

She went to unlock the door, wiping her eyes that were full of tears, but was interrupted by MORE shouting.

''LUCY! PLEASE!'' Laurie begged. ''SHE MEANT NOTHING TO ME''

''FUNNY THAT ISNT IT? EH? SHE MEANT THE WORLD TO ME! YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'RE OVER! GO AND FIND SOME SLUT YOU WANNA GET WITH OR SOMETHING!''

Laurie had visibly calmed down. ''You know what? She was a slut! She came to me first you know! And im glad she meant something to you!''

''You fucking twat! It takes two! You never stopped her! You-''

''Lucy!'' Amy shouted. She shook her head as she ran up to her, standing behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Amy didn't blame anyone at this moment in time. She felt she hadn't the right to do so as she wasn't involved properly but would be if Lucy needed her, causing Laurie to give her ''daggers''.

Amy just returned them and smiled fakely as she wouldn't be normally happy if someone was to hurt Lucy.

''You another one that she cares about eh? Wanna try it on?'' Laurie winked.

Amy walked up to him looking like she would. Lucy was shocked. Amy winked at her and whispered. ''Trust me''

Lucy nodded.

Amy turned back to Laurie and got her religious side out of her as she slapped his cheek.

''an ill slap the other one'' as she did so.

''You religious bitch!''

''Yeah, ok. THIS religious ''bitch'' she said pointing to herself.

''Has helped your now ex girlfriend. And we've got closer. We're best friends''

''Ooooh gonna get a tea party started with your best friend are we?'' he snarled back.

''You know what? What do you think about Lucy? Huh?''

''She's a slut''

Amy was shocked and slapped him again.

''Well I kinda did cheat on someone with her and her with someone, being Scarlett on 12th September'' he chuckled as if it was funny.

Amy shook her head.

''THAT WAS OUT ANNIVERSARY!'' Lucy shouted back ''CANT YOU REMEMBER YOU DIRTY, CHEATING-''

''Hey, come here'' she told Lucy and hold her tight to her chest again so she could feel her heartbeat which was travelling like a speeding car.

Lucy stooped crying but held onto Amy still, enjoying the sound of her heartbeat.

''You know what I KNOW Lucy is?''

''What?'' he had his hand on his hip, looking disinterested.

''This girl here, she is amazing. Weve saved someone's life today, more than you could do. You've now officially broken her heart. You call yourself a man? You're no better than a toerag! If she ends up pregnant then Lucy may not hve her as a friend anymore. How long has she known Scarlett?''

''Since nursery'' Lucy whispered to Amy so Laurie couldn't here. ''Dunno'' he shrugged.

Lucy couldn't have it anymore. Lucy came out of Amy's grip, slapped Laurie and ran back to Amy for the car keys. ''I…. I… I.. cant'' she sobbed, shaking her head violently. Amy let her fall into her arms as Lucy rubbed her back calming her.

''Hope you're proud of yourself'' she sarcastically spoke.

''I am'' he smiled back and slammed the door.

Lucy started crying louder now.

''Heyyy'' Amy lifted Lucy's head carefully and shook her head, in the same position as she too wiped a tear from her eye. ''Come stay with me… move in for all I care! I need you and you probably need me, right?'' Lucy nodded. ''Well come on then..'' Amy spoke as she walked then back to the car and they both sat down.

As they sat down in the car, the silence was now not comfortable considering the situation but was with the people conveying the car.

Amy glided her hand across to Lucy's and held it.

''Look. Im tired…''

''We cant sleep in here'' Lucy laughed.

Amy loved that laugh and the smile which accompanied it.

''No… I mean'' Amy came closer. ''Im tired of not..'' she said as she placed her lips gently on Lucy's at first and then a bit harder, with Lucy replying and then they broke it off as it was only short.

''doing that''

Lucy smiled and pulled Amy close and hugged her as she kissed her back.

''Move in with me'' she spoke as she broke off the kiss to take a breath.

''Would be honoured'' she smiled as they broke off and drove back to Amy's.

What do you think guys? Sorry if its rushed/doesn't make sense because ive got to go somewhere ill try and continue to do 2 a day if I can. That was the concluding part of the chapter, not the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you Jelly Fan and Claire0881. Jelly Fan, I was actually moved by what you said, so thank you and claire0881, you're fantastic. Thank you also :P F x

It was now officially the early hours of Saturday morning and the two were still in bed next to each other.

The sound of Amy's phone went off, waking them both in the process.

''That's meant for Jen. Not you'' Lucy mumbled.

''Hm'' She chuckled as she reached for her phone. ''Oh.. its George'' she smiled as she placed the phone towards her ear.

''Heyyyy, you ok George?'' Amy asked. Lucy motioned as if to tell Amy to tell George that she said hi.

''Yep. Oh that's terrible. Tell Vincent I'm dreadfully, terribly sorry will you please? Thanks. And you're ok then? Right that's fine. Me and Lucy aren't really doing anything and could really be doing with at least some fresh air today'' she nodded to Lucy, mouthing that they are going out later.

Lucy nodded as she bit her lip with concerned eyes.

Amy nodded and said ''Yep. Right so we will see you in Hyde's park… At 2? Yeah, that's fantastic. Ok George, see you later. Bring Vincent if you'd like. Alright then? See you at 2 then.. Bye'' she finished.

''What was all that about?''

''Vincent's brother has died'' she said with a concerned tone to her voice.

''Oh no, that's awful''

Amy nodded and got out of the bed. ''Im gonna go make us some breakfast, you can go take a shower if you want to''

''Oh! Excuse me, you tryna tell me something?'' Lucy joked.

''Nah of course not'' she chuckled at each word she spoke as she got the subject of what Lucy was on about.

''Ok… Get dressed then''

''With you watching me? Don't think so. Miss perv'' Lucy giggled.

''don't see why not, were both girls, got the same things haven't we?''

''Nah. I got a dick'' Lucy stated sarcastically.

''Oh har har!'' Amy replied, rolling her eyes.

''Although'' Lucy caught on. ''I would like to have seen underneath your Disney jammie's'' she giggled.

''Jammies? What the actual, Lucy? Theyre called pajamas! And I love Minnie, actually''

''Yes, Jammies! Oh no, sorry I forgot, you educated and graduated from the University of Fairies and Posho's, so'' Lucy continued as she got into a posh pose as Amy just looked on at her, clearly amused.

''Guvnor, Sorry liyk! I maey 'av misplayced me PAJAMAS, I did gud sirr'' Lucy mocked.

''OI! Just because I actually come from London..-''

''Just because you cam fram Landan, what?'' Lucy mocked and smirked as Amy gave up.

''Bye then'' she waved and called as Amy exited the bedroom door, shaking her head, strolling whilst yawning to the coffee pot to make some more hot drinks.

Lucy giggled and took the time to walk around Amy's bedroom as she got dressed. She then looked at her pajama top and was disappointed at how Amy left last night because of her and Laurie just recently breaking up. She had finished getting dressed and looked in Amy's mirror to apply some make up to her face.

In the corner of her right eye, she saw something that made her gasp. It was a picture of the Gormleys. It shouldn't really have surprised her to be honest as yes, it was a good day but Lucy have known Amy 3 years knows she puts things that mean the world to her on her bedroom wall, next to the picture of her cousin Jasper. Then next to the picture was a variety of pictures that were in different sizes.

The pictures showed to be Amy and Lucy assumed that the baby was a baby Jasper and obviously Amy was stood next to him. With the next photo, Lucy placed her hand over her mouth and felt tears threatening to escape as she let out a gasp. ''Oh god''

''Hey, ive made some all English- What're you doing?'' Amy quizzed as she followed Lucy's footsetps to the wall.

''Im sorry. I just wanted to see what your bedroom actually looked like'' Lucy replied.

''Oh, its fine, its just'' Amy sighed as she pointed to the picture of Jasper and thought she was about to cry. ''That was why id love to become a mother and share a lot of memories with people, just like id wished id of done with Jasper. But when I feel sad because of that''she continued, pointing to the picture of her next to a gravestone with little flowers spelling out Jasper's name. ''I look to the right a bit and smile as it brings back good memories of our day together'' she smiled.

''God you're so brave, you're my inspiration'' she smiled at Amy.

''It was in his cot, Cot death. He I don't know, something was wrong with his chest in the first place but yeah. He meant and still does mean a lot''Amy smiled through shaky lips as she revealed a piece of jewellery from around her neck and opened the locket, showing a picture of a baby and a very young Amy. She then kissed it. ''I never take this off'

''I don't blame you. He must have been a special little boy.'' Lucy replied.

''Yeah..'' Amy sighed as she patted her bed. ''Well. Were in the present and heading towards the future now. So lets not dwell on this eh?'' she smiled.

Lucy could tell Amy didn't like to show emotion. Maybe this is what she put in Jen's personality, it would have definitely helped.

Amy looked Lucy up and down and whistled. She was only in a vest and shorts but boy did she look good to Amy. Yes. Yes she did.

''God, put your tongue back in Amy! You sloppy dog!''

''SLOPPY DOG? Nah, Lucy you don't insult me in the slightest'' Amy joked.

''Whatever Ames, you love me really''

''I already know that'' she blushed, making Lucy notice and smirk as she looked back at the Crosby beach photo of The Gormleys.

Without throwing anything like a glance back towards Amy, she stated

''C'mon. This breakfast wont eat itself you know''


	7. Chapter 7

Amy and Lucy go to London chapter 7

Thank you guys, sorry I didn't upload/update yesterday, I was busy with work F x Thank you for my stories new favourite

Amy walked back out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

''What happened then? In there?'' Amy smiled and smirked, pointing in the direction of the bedroom.

Lucy shrugged with her back to Amy.

Amy walked closer, assuming Lucy was just being nervous around Amy and blushing and probably doesn't want her to see.

''Heyy.. It's ok, You just need some comfort'' She cooed in her ear as she wrapped her arms around Lucy and squeezed a little.

Lucy sniffed.

''Whats up?'' Amy was alerted and grabbed Lucy to her side so she could take a proper look at her. ''Heyy'' she stroked and rubbed Lucy's back as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Amy grabbed Lucy and held her tight to her chest and held her as tight as she could, not caring at the moment if she hurt Lucy, of course by accident, because it was obvious Lucy needed her best friend.

Lucy lifted her screen up to Amy's face and Amy grabbed the phone, snatching it.

''THAT DICK!'' Amy shouted as she was ready to fight him, getting her coat on.

''No! AMY STOP! PLEASE!?'' Lucy pleaded.

Amy was taken by surprise. She wasn't used to Lucy calling her ''Amy'' she was used to the name when teased ''Amelia'' or ''Miss Downham''.

She turned back to Lucy and knew she was serious, so she calmed down.

''Ok. Alright I won't. But we need to and are going to do something about this. Its harassment'' Amy replied, concerned.

Lucy nodded. ''Just not yet though''

''Not yet? Are you being serious? This could get worse!'' Amy claimed.

''Look. I know you're my best friend, but-''

''But what? Im not allowing anyone to call you'' she continued as she went back over the message that was still on the screen. ''A fucking slut!''

Lucy bowed her head. She may as well give up her argument with Amy as she knew Amy was going to win anyway.

''So. What do we do now then?'' Lucy asked.

''Nothing''

''Nothing? But I thought you just said-''

''Apart from switching that off for a while'' she nodded towards her phone.

Lucy sighed and agreed, nodding.

''Its gonna be ok, you know. It's just so he wont upset you anymore''

''I know. Thank you. I should've thought about it sooner''

Amy shook her head ''Hey its ok, if you need to contact anyone, please use my phone'' she said, passing her own phone to Lucy. ''Thanks babe'' Lucy smiled.

Amy nodded and giggled. ''That my new name then?''

''What is?''

''Babe''

''What?'' Lucy giggled but continued. ''Yeah, if you want. Thank you so much Ames'' she hugged her tightly as she closed her eyes, enjoying the embrace.

''If you want me to at any time, ill go over there and go all Lima Heights on his ass'' she mocked an American accent, causing Lucy to burst out laughing and fell to the floor.

Amy picked her up and giggled as they came closer. Lucy's smile came to a serious one, as did Amy's.

''This is it'' Amy thought.

Lucy brought her hand closer to her cheek and stroked it. Amy leaned in but…

''TAG!'' Lucy squealed, running around the front room.

''LUCE!'' Amy groaned as she had wished for what may have happened for weeks on end now. She dropped it but agreed to run after Lucy in her house.

They both giggled as they ran around like school children in the yard playing 'kiss chase'.

At last, Amy caught up to Lucy and held her tightly so she couldn't move out of her grip. They both laughed as Amy dropped to the floor on her knees, still holding Lucy to her. After they had calmed down, Lucy spoke.

''Wow. Sure you haven't broken your hip, Grandma?'' She laughed.

''Nah.. Im ok, ta. See'' She showed Lucy and Lucy smiled at her looking deeply into her eyes.

''You know when I said that I love you?''

''Yeah?'' Amy replied, eager to know what Lucy was going to say and prayed that Lucy wasn't gonna say that she regretted saying those three words that she was so desperate to hear from Lucy's mouth.

Lucy reached up to Amy's ear and whispered. ''I really meant it. If anything im more in love with you at this moment in time. Sat like this. There's so much more that you show me. Love. Care. Honesty. Happiness. Jealousy'' she giggled as she emphasised the last word.

Amy smiled at this. No one else had ever told her that they don't just like what they see. They like her for who she is. Her personality and what was inside Amy.

''And of course, you have the biggest, fullest'' Lucy giggled as she looked.

''Eyes are up here!'' Amy laughed.

''Heart of gold and love'' Lucy corrected herself.

''You meant something else didn't you?'' Amy narrowed her eyes at her.

''Er… NO! one track mind much'' She laughed as she was just as one tracked minded as Jen was.

''Right then'' she giggled as they both shook from laughing, listening to each others heartbeats.

They sat there, in the middle of the front room for quite some time, in comfortable silence, of course as it was just the two of them. The only two in the world it felt as though.

''Right then. We need to eat that food before it gets cold.''

''Too late, shove it in the microwave'' Amy replied, carefully holding Lucy up with her as she stood, careful not to hurt her as they finally found their feet and balance along with it.

''Thanks babe'' she spoke as she kissed Amy's cheek.

''No problem'' Amy replied as she turned around. She couldn't allow herself to reveal her blushing cheek to Lucy.

After they ate their food, Lucy thanked Amy again and claimed she was stuffed.

After knowing Lucy all of this time, Amy knew what she had to do to make Lucy feel comfortable when she was stuffed.

''Sit on the couch. Lets watch something'' Amy suggested.

Lucy nodded as she switched the television to a classic film, 'Matilda', making them both laugh out loud.

''You know whats really funny about that?'' Amy continued as she pointed to the television.

''What?''

''That the preschool teacher is called Jenny and the little girl is called Matilda'' Amy couldn't help it anymore and chuckled, holding her stomach as she couldn't hold it in anymore.

''Yeah…. OHHH right!'' Lucy giggled.

''God you're so slow with the jokes'' Amy teased.

''Oh shut it, you'' Lucy teased back and slapped Amy's arm, gently and carefully, trying to avoid hurting her.

Amy poked out her tongue in response and looked back at the television.

''That more interesting than moi?'' Lucy sulked.

''Of course not'' Amy replied, holding her close to her as they continued watching the film.

It was nearing the end of the film as the two were far too busy in each others prescence.

''I love you Miss Honey'' came from the television.

''I love you too Matilda'' she replied as Lucy and Amy were still in their warm and comfortable embrace.

''I love you Tilly'' Amy joked and kissed Lucy.

''Er, that's Miss Lucy Dixon to you, peasant''


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait everyone, just had a load of school work having to do. (Please notify me with any other new ideas that spring to mind just so i can get some inspiration? Who likes Chilly? Chloe and Tils? I do! Hahaha anyway.. :) F x) (plus if anyone wants a convo, just pm me, im friendly don't worry)

''We are sooooo cheesy!'' Amy laughed. ''Come on, you'' nudging Lucy.

Lucy huffed and got off the sofa. ''Im gonna go to the shop hun''

''Oh, ok, do you want me to come with you?''

''Ill be fine..thank you sweetheart'' Lucy replied, kissing her cheek.

Amy nodded and smiled. ''Oh, before you forget..'' she started as she noticed Lucy putting her coat on and getting ready. ''Here'' Amy threw Lucy's phone in the air and Lucy caught it in triumph.

''Thanks babe'' Lucy winked as she opened the door. ''Be back in a few''

''Ok, text me if you need me'' Amy smiled.

'Right Downham, lets get this started' she grinned to herself as she started searching in the fridge.

Meanwhile..

Lucy sighed as she closed the door shut. She knew she could always count on her best friend. She raised her head toward the sky and immediately closed her eyes as wet drops nearly went in them. Hm? Lucy thought.

She held out her now pale fingers and felt the soft and cold texture. ''What? Oh my god!'' she shrieked. ''Yes!'' She shouted as she span around as snow fell around her. She remembered when she was only a little girl and there was a day when it just didnt stop snowing for the whole day and her face lit up like it would have done on Christmas Day.

She suddenly got disrupted out of her daydream when all of a sudden, she span into a streetlamp. ''Ouch!'' She moaned as she fell to the ground. A few moments passed and a hand came out of nowhere, helping her up. Lucy stood and turned to the person smiling, which then dropped.

''What are you doing here? Go away. I dont need you anymore''

''Ok then, so thats why you were crying was it?''

''Youve been spying on me? Why, you freak!'' Lucy shouted back in reply as the other person caught up with her. ''Leave me alone!'' she shouted once more as the person's hand came across her shoulders and tightened a hand around her mouth.

''Now, you listen to me. You will get back with me. I shall see both you and Scarlett at the same time. You listening?'' he shook her. He then got flung back with a kick to down there and he fell to the floor. ''You listen to me. You leave me alone. You ever speak to me again and I'll get you done for harassment. You leave both me and Amy alone and if I even hear about you being within an acre of her, you'd wish you hadn't!''

He was left gobsmacked and clearly embarrassed as a group of teenagers passed him on their bikes who were obviously immature as they laughed at him lying on the floor.

''Oh I'll make sure I'll get you back'' Laurie threatened as he watched her walk away. ''Good Luck with that. Just shows how desperate you are then doesn't it? Careful, you might just be revealing your dark, cold side!'' She replied as she crossed the road seeing a Jeep coming towards her.

He sat up in glee. ''Yes! Come on!" he chanted. Lucy just got to the other side of the road quickly enough not to get run over. Laurie sighed heavily. ''Till next time then''

''Whats that then?'' Amy replied with a smirk with the window down, clearly seeing the argument between both Lucy and Laurie occur.

''Til next time? What next time?''

''Whats it to you?''

Amy glared at him.

''Fine. Well, she was on the road alone and..'' he smirked as he looked between where Lucy was stood moments ago and Amy's blue metallic Jeep.

''You thought I was gonna run her over did you, seriously? There's more chance in hell I'd run anyone over on purpose, well..maybe id run you over without a second thought'' she spoke seriously.

Laurie tutted and he stood up in this obvious defeat. He started walking and Amy slowed in her driving. ''So what was all that about then?''

''All what? You're so nosey'' he smirked.

''Now isn't the time for smirking or laughing. And im not nosey, all I want to know is what happened? You were both shouting at each other''

''See, answered it yourself''

''Not so clever are you?'' she smirked back sarcastically.

''You know she will never take you back. You will never gain her back. She deserves more than you. Better than you.''

''Is that right?''

''Yep. If I see you near her, you'll regret it''

Amy stared at him as she drove off, sticking her two fingers up at him and driving quite quickly to finish and get ready for what she had done for her best friend.

Sooooo guys,,, that's all. Sorry its short. I will do another chapter when someone posts an idea that can follow this chapter or a few so you can have a few more chapters added. So add 1 ill do 1 chapter. Do a few like 3 ill do 3 but if you want long chapters, give me detail! Thanks again guys! F x


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

''Just these please'' Lucy smiled as she placed her shopping basket at the front counter.

''Having a party are we?'' the cashier lady smiled.

''Welll.. I don't really know.. just some late Christmas shopping I guess'' Lucy smiled back.

The cashier lady smiled once again and Lucy handed over the money in which to pay for her shopping. ''Thank you'' Lucy replied very politely.

''Not a problem. And remember, try not to be a stranger, hey?'' The cashier lady smiled.

''Nah, I wont. Im sure ill get a few last minute things, you know?'' she turned to the cashier lady before opening the door.

''Thanks. Again'' she smiled as the cashier lady waved her good bye, wished her a Merry Christmas and that was that.

Lucy remembered the hasty argument both her and Laurie had just before she had reached her final destination at the shop. She shook her head and breathed out a frustrated breath she didn't realise or notice she was holding in.

She placed her change into her pocket, zipped her pocket up, carried her shopping bag in her right hand whilst she checked her mobile phone with her left.

''Oh god'' she spoke out loud.

She has varied amounts of messages on her phone. One from Scarlett, begging her to be forgiven from her former best friend, a few from Laurie, slagging her off a little and of course from Amy.

She decided to ignore both Scarlett and Laurie's texts which would only hurt her and so decided to reply to Amy.

A 'Hey. Dixon, you ok? X''

A 'Oi! Lucy? Are you ignoring me or something?''

A ''Lucy im getting a bit worried now, come home now xx''

''Oh god, Amy'' she gasped as she rapidly unlocked her phone, her password of course being 'Amy' but she didn't really have to know that, did she?

L ''Oh my god. Sorry Ames. Ive been caught up. Im coming home straight away. Need a good friend for a good natter xx''

Lucy sighed, pulled her hood over her head as it was still snowing and she now wasn't in the mood to start acting like a five year old again. She shook her head once more to rid her mind of thoughts of Laurie and also to clear her head to fill memories of what her and Amy's natter was all going to be about.

As Lucy strolled through the snowy weather and slippy ground, she finally reached the destination of her and Amy's flat. She raised her head, dropped her hood and glanced at the door. It was dark.

Lucy sighed. Amy promised that they could have a good natter. Well she never replied, but.. still Amy would have been there for her, being her best friend after all. Or was she? They'd been kissing some times of the day and in her opinion it wasn't how friends or best friends even behave towards one another. Why was this so confusing? She had always liked Amy, but in a way that a friend would say that theyd love another because theyd care about one another quite an awful lot, but not 'together' love. Surely. But another view on this, theyd both been flirting with each other. Was it true, or was it just being playful? Oh for gods sake Lucy, This is why things are always screwed up! Eurgh!

''Helllloooooo?'' A hand waved out of nowhere, distracting Lucy yet again out of her thoughts the second time that same day.

'''I.. oh.. what?'' Lucy replied, still in a state of her own thoughts, or maybe it was mixed with the image of Amy now. She was all dressed up and looked absolutely beautiful. Lucy was gobsmacked but tried to hide it but she obviously knew already that she'd failed. Amy just smiled. Did Amy notice this? JUST STOP THINKING ALREADY

''you've been stood there for a few moments in the freezing cold. Come on in to our flat then. Don't want you making it colder now do we?'' Amy joked and winked. Lucy just smiled and closed the door.

Lucy was astonished to what she saw. She thought she was surrounded by darkness but light filled the room. Only a petite amount, but there was still some. Amy held out her hand to hold Lucy's and she led her to the table. There were candles everywhere, resting on the kitchen sides and tables. In fact, in every available spot Amy could find. The table was sat out wonderfully and professionally with a red rose in the middle of the table and a candle also. The chairs were also very interesting, they had a weird shape towards them, weird but good weird.

''I… er.. I don't understand.. what is this?'' Lucy questioned.

''it's a table full of food''

''I know what it is Grandma. I.. Just… why?''

''You have quite a lot of questions this evening, don't you Miss Dixon''

''Why Miss Downham, I may, buuuutt I wanna know why you've done all this?''

''Well…'' Amy began to blush as she finally let go of Lucy's hand and sat down opposite her.

''Go on..'' Lucy smirked as although there wasn't that much light, she could still tell that Amy was blushing, in all the time she had known Amy, she could have even tell if she was blushing on the other side of the phone. Amy kept looking away and Lucy knew she needed some confidence, if not within herself, within someone she mostly cared about.

Lucy decided it was best to carefully, at the very edge of the table and to avoid them both clashing with the candle to stretch out her hand and hold it as Amy described why she had done this amazing act of kindness.

''I… well.. I ummm, work it out for yourself. What day is it today?''

''Erm Friday. Hows that supposed to help me?'' Lucy replied, squeezing Amy's hand.

Amy shook her head as she started to pour some wine. She tutted as she changed the wine to white, the one Lucy preferred most and started to pour some in her glass. She then took a sip of her own glass and shook her head once more.

''Erm,, sorry no… whats the date''

''The errr 16th of April?'' Lucy tried to remember anything which may have triggered her mind, until..

''Ooooh!''

''Still slow on the jokes are we Dixon?'' Amy joked.

''Yeah, its our character's anniversary. We're not in character so why all this? Its nice like''

''Well,, do you remember when we were going through our lines, bored out of our brains, then when it came together it was so romantic, felt so real? Remember what you said?''

''Yeah,, that it was the best damn day of my life. Is this why you wanted to maybe I don't know reprocitate that day? Copy it? So you felt the same as you did that day?''

''As we did'' Amy corrected her.

''Rightly so'' Lucy smiled and nodded.

A few moments passed and then Amy broke the silence.

''I ermmm have a confession to make.'' Amy spoke as she dished up the food.

''Hm?'' Lucy hummed as she took the taste of food in her mouth.

''Um,..'' she swallowed a huge gulp held in her throat. ''I don't know where we stand''

Lucy stayed quiet but then nodded. ''To be honest I have thought about the same thing.. but I thought we were friends?''

''Who kiss every day?'' Amy replied.

''Ok well to be honest with you ive actually been surprised that when we have kissed you haven't noticed how fast my heart has been going. I think ive developed feelings for you'' she smiled halfly.

Amy nodded and held her hand. ''Its just realty awkward thought, isnt it? You know with''

…''Never mind''

''No tell me'' Lucy replied.

''After whats happening with Laurie''

''Theres nothing going on anymore Ames. Its over, I thought that was clear. He doesn't make me happy anymore. Well didn't really in the first place, not to make my heart laugh and put butterflies in my belly that they felt like bats''

She continued as she moved out of her seat and slowly walked towards Amy. ''You did'' she spoke clearly as she guided her hand to lift up Amy's chin to make her look directly into her own eyes. ''You did'' she repeated herself. ''And when I said I love you…''

''You really did?''

''Still do'' she whispered as she came closer to Amy and placed her lips upon hers and smiled. ''I love you so much''

Lucy smiled and was confused when Amy broke off the kiss and instead smiled at Lucy as she turned around, grabbed the rose which was still included in the vase and passed it to Lucy. ''Happy Hollyoaks Anniversary Baby''


End file.
